


All eyes on me

by justmarcialima



Series: We have to stop meeting like this... [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gags, Mirror Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Riding Crops, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, You have sex with Thor., but it's just mentioned really, kinda not quite, sequel do the diplomat's daughter, sex against a sink, sex in a bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: After your encounter with Loki on the ball you became obsessed with finding him again. But you know he isn't on Earth you kinda of move on. Loki is not happy. 
 
Ok, so a lot of you guys asked me to write a sequel to The Diplomat's daughter and I finally did. I don't think it's nothing like you guys asked for, but I hope you guys love all the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was inspired by another drag queen dress. I really have a fetish for dresses. I'm sorry -not
> 
> The gown this time it's this https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e6/ca/33/e6ca3327e74f5901716dfde88934fccd.jpg

After your encounter with Loki on the ball you became obsessed with finding him again. But you knew that after the battle of New York he was probably dead or imprisoned since he had lost. But that didn’t stop your hope. You went as so far to attend a Ball in the Avengers tower so you could talk directly with Thor and find out the whereabouts of his brother.  
Of course to accomplish this you had to seduce the poor god of thunder and it was with a surprise that you realized it wasn’t that difficult. After a long night of passion you uncovered the truth from Thor, his brother was imprisoned in Asgard for eternity and there was no way you could ever see him again. You were disappointed. Of course you knew Loki was evil, a murderer and crazy but he fucked so well… Thor was ok. He made you cum and all that but you still ached for his brother and you hoped in that moment that Thor could magically become Loki. Unfortunately Thor was actually Thor and you slipped from his bed and his arms before dawn and with a heavy heart.  
A good amount of time passed. You still went to Balls and you still felt a little tinge of sadness every time you went, but today you had your own Ball happening and you weren’t so bored like in every other one because all eyes were on you. You were engaged to a very handsome and rich diplomat and philanthropist named Nikolai. Your father loved him and marrying Nikko was a good connection to your family.  
Nikko was fine. He was charming, gentle and respectful but you couldn’t stop yourself from finding him rather boring. But any mortal man would be boring next to a god. It didn’t matter how much Nikolai said he wanted you while he was making love to you, all that YOU wanted was to be fucked hard and thoroughly.  
Today was your engaging party with all the finesse the richest in the world would want. You were wearing a stupendous cerulean gown, intricate and dripping with precious stones emboldened in its fabric. Your hair was in a complicated up-do and you were covered in jewels from head to toe. You were wearing golden eye shadow and your lips were painted in boudoir. You looked breathtaking. You were actually a bit offended that Nikolai hadn’t whisked you away from the party to at least eat you out, but again, he was too proper and gentlemanly to do that sort of thing. Nikolai had asked you to marry him at the top of the Eiffel tower in the very expensive restaurant it had there on your one year anniversary. The big diamond ring was beautiful.  
It was cliché. There was no passion whatsoever in your relationship with him but it made your father happy to see his little girl marrying a distinguished young man so you said yes.  
Right now you were smiling at some of your guests with Nikolai at your side telling a funny story about the two of you. You drink a sip of your champagne looking around for your father. You found him laughing along some of your aunts and smiled, you would do anything to make him happy. Dragging your gaze away from him, you catch a glimpse of a familiar slicked black hair turning the corner of the stairs leading to the second floor of the venue. You heart skipped a beat and you almost gasped. Could it be him?  
\- Sweetie, is something wrong? – Nikolai asked you, touching your forearm gently. You tried to smile at him. 

\- No, no honey. I’m ok. – You said in a reassuring voice. – If you’ll excuse me I need to use the toilette. – You kissed Nikolai on the cheek.

You tried your best to maintain your composure when everything you wanted to do was run after the man. You went up the stairs calmly but as soon as you were obscured you turned around frantically, your big dress swishing around you. You saw the man entering one of the luxurious bathrooms, so you gathered the bottom of your gown in your hands and ran towards it before the door closed. 

You entered the bathroom, looking left and right for him finally finding Loki leaning against the farther wall of the bathroom. He had a malicious smirk on his lips and he was dressed impeccably in a black tuxedo with a green bow tie and that damned scarf from last time. He had a different kind of staff on his hand now, it wasn’t the one with the blue stone anymore. This one was bigger, all in gold with intricate drawings and looked like a spear of sorts. 

\- Hello, little girl. – He said, making you shiver all over. With a few powerful strides you had him pinned against the wall with your body and a dagger at his throat that you swiftly removed from your garter belt. – Oh feisty. 

\- Well, I had to step up my game since the last time I saw you. 

\- Do you really think this tiny blade can hurt me? – He snickered. 

\- If it can hurt your brother it can hurt you. – You saw a flash of anger pass his green tempestuous eyes. 

\- Did you interact with Thor? – He growled in anger. 

\- Oh yes. – You said in a sing song voice. – Your brother is into some kinky stuff. 

Soon your blade had fallen far way by an invisible force and you were being pushed against the edge of the marble top of the sink with such force that you were sure it would dent the internal metal frames of your corset. Loki was right in front of you, snarling at your face with such ferocity you were torn on being terrified or aroused. You settled on being both. 

\- You’re such a little whore. Fucking my brother and getting engaged behind my back with a puny little human. 

\- You don’t own me, Loki. – You spat. – I can do what the fuck I want. Besides half the world thought you were dead and you only fucked me once. It’s not like we’re soulmates. 

\- You knew I was alive. That’s why you went over to my brother? Or should I say under him? – His arms were caging you against the sink and there was no way you could escape. – Tell me, was he better than me? Or were you wishing it was me the whole time? 

\- He was very good. – You said and Loki smirked. 

\- That didn’t answer my question. 

\- That doesn’t matter! – You yelled in a bit of a tantrum. – I’m engaged now, Loki. Whatever this is – You point at both of your bodies. – is over. Nikolai is a great man, he’s human and he didn’t tried to slave my whole world. And he surely never killed anyone. 

\- Oh, he sounds truly amazing! – He said sarcastically. – But does he make you weak in the knees like I do? Does he make you wet with only a touch? Does he fuck you good and hard like the little slut that you are? I bet not. He’s the type to think all women like to make love. But not you Y/N. You sure like being worshiped like a goddess but you love being fucked like a whore. 

You slapped him mainly because he was getting an effect out of you. 

\- I deserve respect! – You yelled. – Now let me go! I need to go back to my engagement party. 

\- So you can turn from a diplomat’s daughter from a diplomat’s wife? Having to go everyday to the parties that you hate, having horrible and insatiable sex to produce heirs so your little husband can be happy while he fucks his secretary? You deserve better, Y/N. 

\- I deserve you then? – You asked in a bitter tone. – A alien who tells to himself he is a God, hates my kind, would kill me in a heartbeat like so many others and wants to usurp the throne that is rightfully from his brother? You’re right, Loki. I do deserve better and it’s not you. – You pushed him out of the way and started walking to the door but an invisible force pulled you backwards and bended you over the same sink you were leaning on moments ago. You could watch Loki in the reflection in the mirror and he looked pissed. 

\- Fine. If you won’t listen to me, I know just the way to make you comply. – He gave you a once over and you could see the sparkle of mischief in his eyes. – You look like a Queen today but I know you’re just a common whore. – He slapped your ass hard and you didn’t even flinch, just laughing at his frustrated try. 

\- I can’t feel that. 

Loki huffed. He started lifting the layers of your enormous dress one by one. 

\- I don’t know why whenever I fuck you you’re always wearing these big gowns. – He said in an irritated tone. You couldn’t move. You knew what you were doing was wrong but you had ached for it. – First of all: I’m not trying anything, I have the throne now. That’s what I came here to tell you but what I discover? You engaged to a puny and weak human. And worst of all, fucking my brother for information. I can’t accept that. You’re mine. ONLY mine. You’ve been a naughty girl so I’ll have to punish you. – He said as he finally bared your ass. The bottom of your gown was all bunched up at your waist and good part of your back. – Going commando, huh? – He said in an amused voice, snapping the strap of your garter against your thigh making it sting. – And you chastise me for calling you a little slut. – Part of your feminist self was disgusted in yourself for being aroused in being called a whore and part of it was yelling at you that you had every right to being aroused to whatever you wanted. – You need to learn how to be a good girl. I thought you were one when I met you, apparently I was wrong.  
\- Loki Laufeyson admitting he’s wrong on something? Wow I’m impressed. – You said sarcastically but gasped when Loki’s hand slapped you hard. 

\- You’ll let me use you up like a rag doll. Fill you with my cum because that’s all that you’re worth for. A King needs a fine piece of ass to be his concubine after all. 

\- I’m worthy to be a queen and you know it. 

Loki gave your other cheek a hard slap. 

\- Not with this attitude. 

\- Please, I know you secretly love it that I have an attitude. – You scoffed at him and Loki slapped your behind even harder making you groan out loud at the sting. 

\- Shut up or I’ll gag you. – He snarled, his eyes looked vicious in the mirror. 

\- Is that a promise? – You bit down on your bottom lip and moaned deliberately making Loki visibly shudder. 

\- That’s it, young lady. – He said ripping off his scarf from his neck and shoving it in your open and willing mouth tying it at the back of your head. – I don’t know what came over you to talk to me like that but I’ll have to punish you harder for your inconsequence. 

He smirked at your reflection in the mirror and in a puff of green smoke a riding crop appeared on his outstretched hand. You gave a startled moan and felt your core getting wetter. 

\- Yes, that’s right. Since my hand isn’t enough to extinguish this rebellion in you maybe something sturdier will.  
He gave your ass an experimental swat that had you crying out at the pain. Loki smiled.  
\- You will count out loud for me. 

You raised an eyebrow at him in the mirror and pointed at your improvised gag. Loki made a fake “oh!” and gave you a wicked grin. 

\- Oh yes, you’re gagged, I almost forgot. It doesn’t matter, you will count anyways. – He caressed your bottom with the riding crop, making goosebumps appear all over your skin. – Ready?

Loki didn’t wait for you to answer; he descended the crop across your flesh in a powerful blow drawing a muffled scream out of you. Despite the pain you’ve found yourself dripping wet. 

\- I didn’t hear anything, Y/N. 

\- Hmmf! – You moaned what was supposed to be “one” but was unintelligible because of the gag. Loki looked a combination of amused, aroused and satisfied. 

He continued swatting at your ass until the gag was sodden with your saliva and you were almost losing count. You were sure your arousal now was dripping down your inner thighs and the flesh of your abused bottom was an angry red. At the end, Loki made the riding crop go away and caressed your ass with his delicious cold hands soothing momentarily the pain and the sting, but you knew the next day you would be incredbly bruised and wouldn’t be able to sit down. You had no idea how you would explain that to Nikolai. 

\- I’m hoping you can be a good girl for me now, will you Y/N? I’ll let you come if you can manage that. – He slid a finger inside of you and it was both agonizing and relieving. Your pussy clenched around it with gusto at the intrusion. – Will you be a good girl for daddy? 

You moaned and nodded frantically blushing furiously at the words. Your daddy kink was something you were ashamed of but you couldn’t help it, it sounded hot. Loki smiled and slid his finger from inside you, immediately placing it inside his mouth and licking your juices with a groan. The sight seen by the mirror made you shiver. 

\- Good little girl. – He praised. Loki started unbuttoning and unzipping his pants releasing his delicious cock from its confines. Oh Gosh, you had missed his cock so much. – Today I won’t eat you out because you’ve been a naughty girl and naughty girls don’t deserve rewards but I’ll fuck you and let you cum when I say so, because I’m a merciful God and King. – Loki grabbed your right leg and lifted to rest on the marble sink so you could be more open for him to enter you. His cock brushed at your entrance dragging a groan out of the both of you. – I’ve dreamt of being inside you again when I was incarcerated. Dreamt of entering your sweet and tight little cunt with my cock and making you shout my name in pleasure. Night after night having to recur to my right hand that could never resemble your pussy even with my magic. Which is why I’m so pissed that you’ve been fucking your fiancé and my brother in that meantime. No one but me should have been inside of that cunt ever again, I claimed you as my own and I sure intend to keep it that way. – With that he buried himself deep inside of you making you whimper. The sight was amazing. Loki had his head thrown back, his cheeks were flushed, his eyes were closed and his mouth was open in an animalistic groan, his Adam’s apple reverberating at the sound. It was truly magnificent. 

Different from last time, he did not start slow now. His starting pace was animalistic and rough, shoving his cock inside and out of you in fast and precise thrusts that had you seeing stars behind closed eyelids. Again his cock found all of your perfect spots and soon you were almost screaming his name in a muffled attempt. The wet sound of your juices as well as the slap of flesh against flesh made the ambiance even more erotic and the smell of sex filled your nostrils overwhelming you. 

\- Look at me. – Loki commanded. – Open your eyes. I want you to see. 

You complied, opening your eyes and instantly finding his in the reflection. 

\- Look at yourself. Being debauched by a murderer in the bathroom of your own engagement party. What would your fiancé think of you if he saw you right now? I’m sure he never experienced you like this because he doesn’t know how to drive you crazy with want like I do. I bet he never made you scream. Hell. I even doubt he ever made you cum at all. I know just how you like to be fucked, Y/N. You don’t make love, you like being filthy with cum dripping out of your cunt and bruises around your neck. You like it rough with biting and pulling of hair. You love to be dominated but you love to dominate as well. You love being a little slut and a Queen at the same time. And I know you don’t want to be rich specifically, all you want is power even if you don’t know it yet and I’m the only one who can give it to you. True power, not the one that those puny humans think they have. I’m talking about unlimited power to make the universe kneel at your feet and lick your boots. 

You were almost there. Tears were streaming down your face with the effort not to cum until he says so. Your cunt was clenching around his cock desperate for its release. Your face looked a mess. Your makeup was smudged and your red lipstick had wiped off on Loki’s scarf. Your hair was almost loose now, curling at the bottom and wet from your sweat at the nape. 

Loki was going to tell you to cum when you both heard a tentative knock on the bathroom locked door. 

\- Y/N, babe? Are you okay? You’ve been in there for an awful amount of time. – It was Nikolai. Widening your eyes in the mirror, you tried to disengage yourself from Loki but he only tightened his grip on your waist and leaned over so he could whisper at your ear. His thrusts never faltered in their pace. 

\- Answer your concerned fiancé, Y/N. – He said in a shit eating grin and in a puff of smoke his scarf that was previously gagging you was gone. You bit down hard on your bottom lip because Loki thrust into you as soon as you opened your mouth and you were afraid that you were going to moan long and loud at the sensation. You were sure the glare you directed at him at the mirror only spurred him on. 

\- Y/N? – You’ve heard Nikolai again, this time pounding on the door. – Are you ok? Do you want me to call your father? 

\- NO! – You yelled in a frantic tone. – I’m- I’m fine! – You answered in a more composed tone. You only thanked God Nikolai couldn’t hear how breathless you were because the door was far from were Loki was fucking you. 

\- You don’t sound fine. – Nikko said in a suspicious tone. – Your voice is all weird and squeaky. 

\- That’s mainly because he never made you feel the way that I’m making you feel right now. – Loki whispered against your ear. – He doesn’t know how you sound when you’re experiencing ecstasy in its primal form. He doesn’t crave you like I do. 

You bit down on your lip so you wouldn’t scream when Loki started circling your clit with his middle finger. He was doing everything in his power to unravel you.  
\- Y/N! – Nikko yelled. – I’m breaking into this bathroom right now! 

\- NO! – You half yelled half sobbed. – I’M FINE NIKOLAI! GO AWAY! 

You could feel yourself trembling all over. Your orgasm was due its time and when it came you wouldn’t be able to control yourself from yelling out Loki’s name. 

\- You’re clearly not ok! – Nikolai said. – Look how broken you sound, I can hear your sobbing. Do you want to go home? Maybe the engagement party was too much for you to handle. I know how fragile you can be at these big events. 

Loki scoffed at your ear. 

\- You? Fragile? Now I know he doesn’t know you at all. You’re like a black panther running to catch its prey, Y/N. There’s nothing fragile about you. – He whispered. – This guy is clearly delusional about you. He loves the idea of you, not you per see. You should really call off this wedding so you can finally be my queen like you deserve. 

You could only pant and bite your lip at his words. His cock was dragging in and out of you in the most delicious pace and his finger was gliding against your clit smoothly in circles because you were really wet. This situation only made you drip more. Being fucked by Loki while your fiancée was just on the other side of the door exhilarated you. 

\- I’m fine Nikko. – Your cheeks were burning at the embarrassment and the arousing situation. – Just bring me some water, please? – You managed to say these sentences without making too much of a fool of yourself. 

\- Fine, but when I get back you better be out of here and ready to talk about this! – He said with finality and walked away, making you sigh in relive. 

\- He thinks he can order you around. Poor little human is so mistaken. – Loki whispered. – But let’s not think about that sad sack of meat. – He said huskily. – I think you suffered enough with that prick, no pun intended, so I’ll let you cum. Are you ready to cum? – He asked, applying more pressure to your clit. 

\- YES! YES LOKI PLEASE LET ME CUM. – You finally could scream and cum like you wanted. 

\- Good girl. – He whispered. – You can cum now. – It only took two more thrusts and you were coming and screaming his name, your pussy milking his cock and clinging to it deliciously, triggering his own orgasm. Having Loki cumming inside of you felt natural and amazing, like it was supposed to happen that way and no other. Loki placed his head gently on your upper back when he was done, panting and sweating over you. You were in the same or worse state. 

\- I don’t want to go back to Nikolai. – You whispered sadly and felt Loki kissing your damp and sweaty hair. 

\- Then don’t. Go back to Asgard with me where you can be a queen. 

\- I can’t. My father-

\- He’s gonna be fine, Y/N. You can’t marry someone just because he wants you to, you’re not exactly a monarch and it isn’t the ancient ages. I know people on Earth can actually marry whoever they want. I can leave him a note. – He snapped his fingers. – In fact I just did it. 

\- I don’t know. – You got up, making Loki disentangle himself from you and making his cum drip down your legs. 

\- Y/N! – You both heard pounding on the door again. It was Nikolai. – WHAT DID I JUST SAID? OPEN THE DAMN DOOR. I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN WE GET MARRIED YOU WON’T PULL STUFF LIKE THAT. 

You widened your eyes. You had never heard him talk like that with you. You looked at Loki who had a raised brown at you but a murderous glare on his face directed at your fiancée. 

\- Take me to Asgard. – You said. Loki smiled. 

\- In a minute, dear. First I need to teach your fiancée some manners…

 

The End…?


End file.
